


Every Exhale

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Corsetry, Exhibitionism, Hamid Has a Tail, M/M, Public Masturbation, Strip Tease, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian Sex Club, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid blushed prettily as Oscar led him into the dark smoke-hazed room in the back of the building.“Tell me if this is too much, dear, or if it gets to be overwhelming. We are here for some fun, and that defeats the purpose.” Oscar slid thin fingers through the gently curled locks of Hamid’s hair and tilted the halfling’s head back to look up at him,”Understand?”orOscar takes Hamid to his first sex club/party
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Every Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this request Jo!!  
> Thank you to [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved) for beta-ing this for me you're a darling

Hamid blushed prettily as Oscar led him into the dark smoke-hazed room in the back of the building. 

“Tell me if this is too much, dear, or if it gets to be overwhelming. We are here for some fun, and that defeats the purpose.” Oscar slid thin fingers through the gently curled locks of Hamid’s hair and tilted the halfling’s head back to look up at him,”Understand?”

Hamid pressed his head into Oscar’s palm with a hum,”Understood, I’ll tell you.”  
Hamid’s eyes scanned the room and he wasn’t sure where to look. There were people of all species in various states of undress and pleasure perched on couches and on the floor. There were servants stood in lines by the walls holding water, champagne, and small foods for the attendees.

Hamid kept close to Oscar as he led them through the room to an unoccupied short couch with soft sinking cushions that dipped under Oscar’s weight as he sat and gestured for Hamid to perch on his thigh. 

Hamid climbed up the couch and settled himself on Oscar’s thigh with a sigh and leaned into the man’s broad chest. He tensed for a moment when he felt Oscar slide a warm hand down his back and brush the base of his tail, but that’s what they’re here for so he relaxed once more with a soft sound as Oscar pulled the hem of Hamid’s shirt from his trousers so he could touch the hot skin. 

Hamid could feel the length of the man stir against his thigh and shifted to press closer; his eyes traveled the room once more taking in the activity and noise of pairs and groups fucking.

Oscar slid his hand down to cup at Hamid’s ass, his palm so big as to cover both cheeks, and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive underside of Hamid’s nervously flicking tail,”O-oh-Oscar.”

Hamid rubbed his thighs together and gasped as he felt Oscar move to press his pinky into Hamid’s cunt. Hamid grabbed Oscar by the loose fabric of his shirt and ground his hips down into the touch with a shivering moan.

“Soaked for me already, love?” Oscar withdrew his hand from Hamid’s trousers to the halfling’s chagrined whine. Oscar shifted Hamid off his lap to stand in front of him,”Give us a show, darling.”

Hamid swallowed hard and glanced around to find a few pairs of eyes trained on him. He pulled his gaze back to Oscar. The man palmed himself through his tight trousers with a sigh and he looked Hamid up and down,”Don’t be shy. I’ve got you.” Oscar reached forward and trailed a free hand down Hamid’s front before leaning back again.

Hamid raised his shaking hands to fumble with the buttons on his waistcoat before he shrugged his shoulders and slid it off in what he hoped was a seductive manner to rest in a crumpled heap on the floor. He could feel the damp spreading slick and warm to soak into the fabric of his trousers so he sped his movements, just a little. He slid his palm down his front and bit his lip as he looked at Oscar through his lashes. 

Hamid watched as Oscar pulled himself free from his trousers and lifted his hips to shove them down to rest around his knees. Hamid pushed his shirt from his chest to expose the emerald colored corset cinched around his waist leaving him with a nice curve to his hips and a sharp intake of breath from his audience as the shirt fell to his elbows then further to join the waistcoat on the floor.

“Beautiful.” Oscar breathed the word like he meant it, and Hamid shivered under the praise and gave Oscar a shy smile as he loosened his trousers and slid them down his thighs. He pulled his tail free from its slit in the trousers to wave freely as he got more confident in his movements.

Once he was wholly bared to the room aside from the corset around his waist, Hamid swallowed and slid forward between Oscar’s knees. He ghosted a hand over the head of the man’s cock and the back of Oscar’s own hand where he had it wrapped around his length,”Did I do well for you, Mr. Wilde?” Hamid said with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

Oscar blinked slow and languidly like a cat in a patch of sun and smiled,”Wonderfully.” Oscar tugged Hamid forward by the arm as the other people who watched the show went back to their own entertainment and Hamid went willingly, of course.

As Oscar pulled himself up to better sit in the chair Hamid climbed into his lap with an impish grin and a swish to his tail,”Good.” Hamid murmured into the side of Oscar’s neck as he swung his legs wide to straddle the man’s lap.

Oscar nipped at Hamid’s jaw with a sigh that sent a shiver down Hamid’s spine as it ghosted across the shell of his ear. Oscar slid one hand up the halfling’s thigh and dipped between his legs to brush at Hamid’s blood flushed cock where it stood hard between his folds.

Hamid gasped open mouthed against Oscar’s neck as the man pinched his cock between his fingers and tugged lightly at him before he slid his fingers further back to spread him open.  
Oscar dipped a finger into Hamid’s slick cunt and reveled in the shudder and clench around the digit and the scrape of teeth at his neck as Hamid ground his hips down.

“There we are, darling.” Oscar pressed a kiss to Hamid’s hairline as he slid a second finger in,”The night is only just getting started.” Hamid moaned and let his tail wrap around the bard’s calf and squeeze as Oscar spread his fingers and set to working him open properly.

Hamid rocked his hips back and wrapped his arms more fully around Oscar. There was a long night ahead of them indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Check my pinned post for request info!
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) my 18+ rqg discord server
> 
> <3


End file.
